Spin the Pocky
by Cherry Rowell
Summary: A twist on the classic game of Spin the Bottle. Will Vegeta remain untouched?


Spin the Pocky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters. If I did…well. **

"Vegeta, come on!" Goku begged.

They were at a park. The sun was shining and the gang was laughing. For the past couple of hours they had played, roughhoused, sang, and ate. Vegeta, however stayed by there. All alone. He liked it that way. Right?

He knew bright colors and smiles were not his thing. But Bulma was constantly pushing him towards humanity.

So whenever the gang decided to take an outing, Vegeta would stray.

"Please Vegeta! You'll have fun I promise."

The tall saiyan was dragging him towards the group.

"Let me go Kakarott!"

Everyone was in a semi-circle. The chatting dropped to a nervous silence when Vegeta came into view. Bulma frowned. "Come on Vegeta sit down and play with us."

"No!" Vegeta turned towards the tree where he previously sat.

"Vegeta wait───" Goku pleaded.

The small saiyan paused. "What"

"Um, let's make a bet."

Everyone was paying attention now. A bet? Who told Goku about bets? They glanced at Master Roshi who was currently making out with the grass.

"A bet?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah," Goku said gaining more confidence. "If you stay upright for one whole minute you don't have to play with us."

What is he planning?

"If you can't you have play spin the Pocky"

Vegeta glared. "Fine, when does it start──Ahhh!"

The prince yelped as he tackled to the ground. Mirai Trunks had been sneaking up behind him.

Chichi smirked then frowned. "He doesn't have to play, right?"

Krillin agreed the thought of possibly kissing Vegeta was enough to make him sick.

Mirai Trunks however was very excited. He had been crushing on the prince for a while now. He didn't about the fact that Vegeta was his father. Besides every time he time traveled his previous life's rules mattered a little less.

The gang rearranged in order to make room for the prince.

"The rules are simple. Whoever spins the Pocky must kiss the person it stopped on." explained Bulma.

"Okay!" Goku shouted "Let's get started"

Piccolo spun first and it stopped on Vegeta.

Before the saiyan could react Piccolo snaked around his waist and forcefully kissed Vegeta.

Krillin and Chichi stared in shock. Bulma smirked. Gohan, Trunks, and Goku glared.

Piccolo trailed his up and down Vegeta's spine. Despite his anger, Vegeta couldn't help but shiver then moan at this surprising stimuli.

Trunks growled. He stomped over to Piccolo and shoved. Hard.

Piccolo fell to the ground in a state of shock.

Trunks then locked eyes with a blushing Vegeta and simply pecked him on the lips. He moved his face into the crook of his neck. As he blinked, his eyelashes slightly tickled Vegeta causing him to tremble a bit.

Chichi was enraged. "That's incest, you idiot!"

Trunks ignored her and started rubbing soothing circles on Vegeta's back. He found Vegeta's tail spot and started to trace small patterns there.

Vegeta couldn't help lean into Trunks' touch and sigh softly.

Trunks was then violently shoved by Gohan. Then he grabbed Vegeta kissed him dominantly.

"Mmmm!" Vegeta squirmed. This wasn't fair! He needed oxygen too! He bit his lip.

"Ouch!" Gohan broke the kiss. Vegeta panted for air.

Goku materialized in front of Vegeta.

"Ah, damn it! Help!" Vegeta yelled as Goku wrapped his arms around his waist and instant transmissioned out of there.

So far away on a random hill Vegeta and Goku materialized. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Suddenly Goku shouted. "THAT WAS THE BEST GAME EVER!"

Which caused Vegeta to jump then glare. Goku froze.

"What?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then tapped his stomach. "Did you bring the Pocky?"

Goku blushed and revealed the sweet snack. Vegeta pulled one out and placed the end in his mouth. Goku leaned down and took the other end in his mouth and started to chew. Vegeta did the same until their lips connected again.

**Cherry: Man that was short.**

**Vegeta: Thankfully. **

**Cherry: Whatever, one day I'll write a long one! **

**Vegeta: *groans* **

**Cherry:*smiles* Well I hope you enjoyed this story! Review please. Constructive criticism! **


End file.
